This program is designed to enhance the chances of success of Native American and Black American students in careers in the biomedical sciences and to alter the University and community intellectual climate by breaking down traditional psycho-social barriers inhibiting minority students from entering the biomedical sciences. The program provides funding for four biomedically relevant research projects directed by senior scientist-educators with a demonstrated interest in and commitment to biomedical research and undergraduate research participation. Students, participating as junior scientists, are selected on the basis of their grade point average, letter of recommendation, their self expressed interest in biomedical research and extensive interviews with the faculty involved. Student participants are supported for 40 hours per week during a ten week summer program and 15 hours per week during the academic year. In addition, the students attend seminars, scientific meetings and make visits to graduate/professional institutions. Student research participation involves study of scientific literature, experimentation and presentation of their results at local, state and national scientific meetings. The program brings scientists to the campus to present scientific seminars and serve as role models.